¿Acaso es Amor Verdadero?
by CCMLectoraEscritora
Summary: Emma y Regina deciden comenzar una relación, las cosas giran en un entorno perfecto para Emma, hasta que se da cuenta de algo. ¿Será capaz de convencer Regina del amor que le tiene Emma? Averiguenlo en este SwanQueen. Aveces los milagros se dan.
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos, sí, estoy aquí con el fanfic que me pidió que hiciera y le prometí hacer a NonSam, será corto, creo que tal vez en tres capítulos. Pero no estoy muy segura, la historia no es mía, creo es de ella, pero la he adaptado a que parezca algo mía, como por ejemplo la persona y el lugar, ella me pedía que sea en Cartagena Colombia yo elegí otro lugar, así como me pedía una Megan Fox y yo opte por una Laura Carmichael. Su atractivo esta en sus ojos, no puedo decir que es sexy y tan agraciada como Megan pero, tiene algo, dulzura en el rostro aunque no sea el más agraciado. Ya comprenderán a medida que vayan leyendo.

Así también NonSam, espero sea de tu agrado, aunque he de decir que no creo que sea el comportamiento que tendría ni Regina ni Emma. Pero bueno, es una adaptación y tenía que probarme que también puedo hacerlo. Espero no haberte hecho sufrir con mis cambios.

Un saludo a todos y espero disfriten.

Ni OUaT ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Solo es una historia hecha por diversión. Espero sea de su agrado y por favor, dejen un comentario para saber que les pareció.

* * *

 **¿Acaso es Amor Verdadero?**

 _Capítulo 1. El milagro._

La rubia se levantaba de su cama completamente desnuda dándole un deleite visual como nunca había tenido, la noche anterior había sido mágica, nunca se había sentido tan amada y la verdad nunca pensó que el hacer el amor con una mujer hubiera sido tan magnífico, mordió un poco su labio inferior cuando la vio entrar en el baño, suspiro cuando la dejo de ver.

Todo con Emma Swan era una sorpresa, una hermosa sorpresa y sin embargo Regina tenía dudas sobre si lo que estaba sintiendo era amor, en toda su vida no le habían interesado las mujeres, sin embargo, desde que llego la salvadora al pueblo, tuvo algo que la turbaba, le atraía, pero a la vez luchaba con ella, con su presencia, no solo porque acaparaba el amor de Henry, no solo porque se sentía amenazada, sino porque se sentía asustada por lo que estaba sintiendo. Suspiro.

Por otro lado estaba Robin, la morena cubrió su desnudes con la sabana y con su brazo cubrió sus ojos, como si fuera a dormir, pero en realidad solo recordaba el hecho que vivió gracias a Tinker, el haber sido llevada hacia su alma gemela. Otro rubio que la tenía con los nervios de punta. Sin embargo desde su regreso de Nueva York, tras asegurarse que Zelena no saliera huyendo con el bebé de Robin todo se había vuelto de cabeza, no confiaba en él al grado de dejar la relación por la paz, enfriándose, ¿en verdad podía hacer eso? Volvió a suspirar.

Entonces sintió como se hundía la cama y al descubrir sus ojos vio a una linda rubia acostada justo a lado de ella con una sonrisa limpia, mirándola como si fuera su mundo. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa.- Señora alcaldesa, si no despierta llegará tarde al trabajo.- Picó Emma a la mujer que contemplaba, pero inesperadamente como hubiera podido suponer la mujer no contesto devolviéndosela, Regina solo acaricio la mejilla de Emma mencionando.- Eres tan bella.

Esto tomo desprevenida a la rubia la cara que puso fue de un "¿en serio?" cosa que hizo reír a la morena. Pero su risa se calmo cuando una pregunta surgió de su amante.- ¿Y… cómo llamamos a esto? – Regina la miró intensamente a los ojos, por Dios tenía a esa rubia con ella, en las buenas, en las malas, tenían un hijo, ahora algo de romance, esto parecía iniciar una relación.- ¿Tenemos que decirlo ahora?

La sonrisa de Emma se esfumo, saco su celular y vio la hora luego su mirada se poso nuevamente en ella.- No… Claro que no…- Dijo en un tono francamente decepcionado.- Bueno, debo irme a trabajar.- La rubia se levantó se puso la chamarra roja que era lo último que le quedaba por ponerse y le dio un beso en la frente para caminar a la salida de la habitación.- No te levantes, conozco el camino.

Regina cerró los ojos, consciente que la había herido y al abrirlos se sentó en la cama aun cubriéndose con la sabana.- Emma, espera… - La rubia se detuvo sin mirarla.- Perdona, estoy muy asustada, pero esto se siente como una relación. – La rubia sonrió sin que lo notará. – Si así lo siento.- Desde el primer beso que le dio a Regina la rubia tomó la decisión de cortar lo que tenía con Hook pensando que era la mejor decisión que habría podido tomar.

* * *

3 Meses Después.

La comisaria no era la misma en toda la mañana.- ¡Café capuccino para todos yo invito!- Dijo toda emocionada Emma mientras dejaba los vasos de café caliente para que todos sus compañeros tomaran uno.

¿A qué debemos esta muestra de camaradería hoy Sheriff?- Dijo en tono burlón Ruby.- ¿Sabes que luego te estarás lamentando en tu quincena?

No importa, tenemos algo por que brindar y debido a que en el trabajo no podemos tener bebidas alcohólicas, pues un café no hace daño.- Dijo muy segura la rubia que se podía percibir por su sonrisa y el tono de su voz, además que casi saltaba de alegría que algo muy importante ocurría.

Fue entonces que con mucha curiosidad David preguntó que ocurría.- ¿Qué es por lo que tenemos que brindar?

¡Voy a ser mamá otra vez!- La cara de todos fue de sorpresa.

El primero en reaccionar fue el enano que ahora era uno de los asistentes.- Lamento ser aguafiestas, pero hermana, tú no debes beber alcohol ni mucho café.- Dijo en tono serio Leroy. Pensando que había quedado embarazada de Hook antes de separarse y apenas se había dado cuenta.

¿Por qué no puedo?- Preguntó extrañada Emma. Qué no encontraba relación.

¿Qué no estás embarazada? ¡Debes cuidar de esa creatura ahora que la tienes dentro de ti y también cuando salga! – Sentencio el enano con mucha seguridad sermoneando a la rubia.

¿Eh?- Entonces miro a todos ya con su café pero algo confundidos.

Noooo…. Yo no estoy embarazada.- Dijo aclarando.- ¡¿Qué no ven el milagro?!- Dijo con toda la emoción impregnada en su hablar.- ¡Regina tendrá mi bebé!

A David casi se le resbala el vaso, de no ser por Ruby que tiene reflejos casi eléctricos que logró evitar el se callera por completo. Un momento de silencio se instaló, incluso el preso del lugar en esa noche por intentar robar un cajero automático, Will Scarlet quedo tan sorprendido como los demás.

Entonces Leroy con su ronca voz rompiendo ese minuto de silencio que todos habían provocado y que era algo incomodo levantó el vaso.- Por el bebé de mi hermana. – Aunque por dentro se le hacía todo muy raro. Digo una cosa era acostumbrarse a la idea de ver a Emma besuqueando a la reina malvada por todo Storybrooke, otra que sucedan cosas así ¿o acaso la estaba engañando? Todo el mundo sabía que entre mujeres no se podía concebir, pero tal parece que la rubia no lo veía así.

Algo parecido ocurrió con los demás, aunque David si creía en los milagros, de modo que estaba más abierto a la idea de que iba a ser abuelo por segunda vez. Levanto su vaso.- Por mi nieto y mi hija.

Y así todo el grupo se fue uniendo a la felicitación para todos beber de su café. Para luego levantarse a felicitarla, al llegar el turno de David la abrazó muy fuerte y mencionó a su oído.- Si quieren festejar solas el fin de semana, yo me llevaré a Henry de campamento con mamá.- Beso su mejilla. La chica sonrió agradecida.- Gracias en verdad papá.

* * *

Una semana después.

El timbre sonó en la mansión Mills, Regina se encontraba completamente despampanante pues esa tarde estarían solas Emma y ella, tenía que hacerle comprender que la amaba, si había sido una estúpida metiéndose con Robin por miedo a avanzar y a no tener confianza en el futuro. Pero quería comenzar de nuevo con Emma esperando que la perdonara, no esperaba a nadie, la cena favorita de Emma estaba servida en la mesa, ¿se le olvidarían sus llaves de la casa? Se pregunto para sí la morena mientras acudía a abrir.

Su sorpresa fue ver a Robin parado frente a ella cuando esta abrió la puerta.- No deseo verte más.- Dijo intentando cerrar la puerta de golpe, pero el rubio se lo impidió, adentrándose a la fuerza y comentando lo crucial- ¿Cuándo me ibas a decir que vamos a tener un bebé? ¿No te das cuenta que nuestro amor verdadero pudo con toda maldición incluso la que te impusiste?

¿Cómo te enteraste?- Dijo sorprendida la alcaldesa.

¿Qué cómo?- Dijo en tono irónico.- Te aseguro que por ti no. ¿Cómo pudiste querer ocultarme algo tan importante?- Dijo visiblemente enojado.- Si no fuera por Will que acaba de salir de la cárcel, no me hubiera enterado, ¿no es así?- Dijo tomándola de la muñeca y acercándola.

Me lastimas Robin, tú no eres así.- Dijo tratando de zafarse aun confusa por lo que sentía y lo que le decían que era ese hombre en su vida.

Entonces de repente se escucho el escarabajo estacionarse de golpe, Emma había visto como forcejeaba Regina por la puerta abierta tras el paso forzado del ladrón.

Se introdujo de golpe gritándole al arquero visiblemente enojada.- ¡Déjala ahora mismo!

Noooo sheriff, no esta vez, la que la dejará eres tú, ahora que Regina y yo vamos a ser padres.- Dijo revelándole de golpe la aventura que habían tenido.

¿Cómo? – Dijo turbada la rubia.- ¿Regina?- Dijo en un tono suplicante para que le explicara, rogando a Dios que no fuera verdad lo que decía ese pelele.

La morena había dejado de forcejear, miraba impactada la escena sin saber que decir, si, ella quería explicarle las cosas y comenzar de cero, pero esa mínima posibilidad, tras esto, se le estaba esfumando de las manos, ni siquiera encontraba las palabras para poder explicarse.

Dime que no…- Dijo suplicante la rubia.

No seas patética Emma, Regina y yo llevamos más de un mes encontrándonos, este bebé es producto de mi semilla y yo me haré cargo de mi familia, así que haz el favor de irte y no volver. Qué aquí no eres necesaria.- Sentencio el hombre con cierta molestia de tener que decirlo. No quería ser cruel pero era necesario alejar a esa mujer de la mujer que amaba.

La mandíbula de la rubia se tensaba cada vez más sus puños se crisparon y no notaron cuando un golpe salió directo al rostro de Robin que cayó al suelo, este se levanto como para seguir la pelea pero Regina se puso entre ambos tomando a Emma de los hombros.- Perdóname Emma… Yo…

Pero antes de que terminara, la rubia se zafó del agarre de Regina y salió del que había sido su hogar durante tres meses, ella estaba visiblemente dolida, subió a su auto azotando la puerta y conduciendo a toda velocidad a quien sabe dónde.

* * *

Más tarde…

¡Gold! ¡Gooold!- Dijo gritando la sheriff una y otra vez por toda la tienda de antigüedades.

Y de una manera sorpresiva salió de una de las habitaciones que dan a la casa.- Vaya, ahora resulta que es perspicaz, Emma…- Dijo en un tono serio sarcástico.- ¿Cómo es que…?

¿Qué sé? Pues como no saberlo, cuando el autor se escapo dijo que lo perseguirías, ¿quién te buscaría en tu propia casa verdad?- Dijo aun con tono elevado la rubia.

Calma Emma, que la verdad sí, soy un artista del engaño… Pero no fui yo quien la engañe… ¿No es así?

Las palabras de Rumple fueron un golpe bajo para la rubia. - ¿Sabes porque estoy aquí?

¿Te olvidas que vi fragmentos del futuro? Sé porque estás aquí.- Le sonrió amablemente.

¿Y entonces?- Dijo algo desesperada por saber, no quería ser la mujer engañada y seguir sintiendo esta pena que sentía, además de lo tonta que fue, seguramente en este instante se están riendo de ella.- ¿Y entonces?

¿Qué gano yo si la envío a el lugar correcto donde nuevamente encontrará una felicidad plena?- Le cuestionó, sin duda queriendo hacer un trato con ella.

Sé que tienes magia… La mitad de tus amenazas se van conmigo… Y el estado en que estarán sé que no podrán advertir que es lo que planeas, sea lo que sea que planees.- Dijo decidida. Ella ya no quería estar en ese pueblo.

¿Así que me haces un favor si yo te hago otro? ¿Estás segura que no quieres dar una vuelta atrás y recuperar lo que es tuyo?- El hombre a pesar de ser el más tramposo de todos pues es un artista del engaño le estaba dando una oportunidad.

Vamos… Nada aquí es mío, soy una extraña en el lugar si no fuera por Henry no estaría aquí.- Y por un momento pensó en lo único que le podría hacer quedarse, pero para que… En unos años el también se iría de Storybrooke a estudiar a un mejor lugar.- Vamos… No estás perdiendo nada…

Veo que no te retiras de tu decisión. Pues bien, te irás a un lugar donde fácilmente te adaptarás y conocerás a un nuevo amor, sus ojos te hipnotizarán… Lo sabrás cuando llegue el momento. No pases la oportunidad…. Te hará feliz.- Le dijo y un destello de luz en sus ojos se vio ya que su plan estaba cobrando forma.

Acompáñame a la casa del aprendiz… Una puerta te llevará al lugar indicado, por su puesto es un lugar con un mar frío y castillos en acantilados con vista al mar… Un lugar al parecer encantador y de cuento de hadas.- Rió un poco por esa suerte que siempre le recordaría Storybrooke o mejor dicho los habitantes de este.- Al norte de Irlanda.

De camino a la casa del aprendiz, el teléfono celular de Emma no dejaba de sonar una y otra vez, tanto que mejor lo puso en silencio y la rubia solo sentía la insistencia de Regina en esos momentos, al parecer su ex pareja tenía urgencia por encontrarla , cosa que la hizo dudar un momento, pero decidió continuar, no sería la mujer que perdona después de que le ponen los cuernos y además acepta vivir con la copia en miniatura del hombre que fue el causante de convertirla en una mujer engañada.

Por otra parte Regina había corrido a Robin y dejo un momento a que se tranquilizará Emma para poder contactarla pero no le contestaba y eso la ponía mal muy mal, tanto que sabía que su bebé lo estaba resintiendo.

Al llegar a la casa del aprendiz, Rumple descubrió una puerta.- Es tu decisión cruzarla… Emma, tú sabes lo que le pasa a las personas que cruzan los limites de Storybrooke y salen fuera de este, bueno tú no estás aplicada ni Henry, pero los demás sí. ¿Estás lista en verdad? Es la última oportunidad que tendrás.

Sin más la rubia con paso firme y mirada ardiente cruzó la puerta en busca de su nueva vida. Haciendo así mucho más simple la vida de Rumpelstinski.

* * *

El lunes siguiente.

Hola mamás, los abuelos pasaran de visita un momento, todo estuvo genial, aprendí muchas cosas con ellos sobre el bosque.- El muchacho se quedo extrañado, nadie bajo a recibirlos. – Esperen un momento abuelos, pónganse cómodos.

El muchacho subió las escaleras y comenzó a escuchar sollozos en la habitación de su madre. Entonces tocó.- ¿Mamá todo bien?- Abrió la puerta al tiempo que preguntaba.

¡Henry! No te escuche llegar.- Dijo tomada por sorpresa y limpiándose las lágrimas, sin duda llevaba días llorando. Así que su aspecto no era muy lindo que digamos ni fácil de ocultar por los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar.

¿Qué ocurre donde esta Emma?- Dijo el jovencito.

No lo sé… Se ha ido… Creo…- Dijo asustada ante la propia mención.

¿Por qué? Creí que estaban celebrando que tendríamos un nuevo miembro en la familia.- Dijo aun sin comprender el muchacho que pasaba.

Lo arruine Henrry… Perdóname… Lo arruiné…- Y las lágrimas se volvieron a instalar en la morena.

¿Me explicas?- Ya un tanto asustado el muchacho.

El bebé es de Robin y Emma se enteró de la peor manera, yo quería decirle… Pero Robin se interpuso…Y…Y ella se fue y no ha regresado…

¿Cómo pudiste mamá? ¡Emma te amaba de verdad! No solo perdiste a Emma, yo también no soporto verte…- Dijo de una manera un tanto cruel hasta para él, pero en ese momento tampoco quería ver a su madre.- No te preocupes por mi y busca la forma de arreglar tu vida mam… Reina malvada… Viviré con mis abuelos.

La morena se levantó y trató de detenerlo pero él se zafó y gritó frustrado haciendo que todos en la casa se enteraran.- ¡Si no querías a Emma no debiste darle alas! ¡Ahora confórmate con ese tonto ladrón y olvídate que existo, haz tu nueva familia con él!- Corriendo bajo las escaleras y salió de la casa.

David preocupado salió tras del chico y Mary Margaret solo miro con seriedad, decepción y algo de enojo a Regina, pero le preocupaba más Henry y su hija que salió también tras el muchacho.

* * *

Cuatro meses después.

Irlanda en un Pub cerca del mar y a la vista un castillo.

La mujer aun tenia perlas que caían de su cabello y olía a mar. – Una cerveza por favor.- El acento en el idioma inglés en extremo elegante le dio a entender que no era una mujer de esa parte de Irlanda, tal vez una turista de Inglaterra, parecía un tanto propia y dulce, muy dulce de hecho, no era la definición de linda, pero la belleza de sus ojos hacían sentir a Emma tranquila.

¿Mucho trabajo?- Pregunto la inglesa rubia a la otra rubia que atendía el lugar. Sacándola de sus pensamientos.- Un poco, le sirvo enseguida.- Le sonrió ampliamente.

La chica miro a su alrededor y le pareció un tanto relajado en esos momentos. Pero no dijo nada solo la observó partir hacia el barril de cerveza para luego traerle su tarro frío dejándoselo justo en frente.

¿Turista disfrutando de la playa?- Preguntó la rubia con interés para saber más de la mujer que le brindaba tanta paz sin saber por qué.

La chica sonrió, al parecer no la reconocía y eso era un deleite.- Si, de Inglaterra.- Sus ojos café verdosos parecieron sonreír justo cuando le regalo una sonrisa tierna a la rubia bar tender.- ¿Usted no es de aquí verdad?

En lo absoluto… Vengo de muy lejos para no volver. – Dijo un tanto melancólica.

Ahora me ha dejado intrigada.- Dijo la editora de una de las revistas femeninas más populares "Real People" de modo que en cierta forma era famosa.- ¿Por qué no me cuenta su historia?

Porque no me la creería…- Sonrió la salvadora.- Además es mi trabajo preguntar las historias de los clientes.- Dijo en un tono coqueto.

Oh… Ya veo.- La chica alzó una ceja ahora viendo el leve coqueteo de la rubia. Dio un sorbo a su cerveza.- ¿Quiere saber mi historia? Primero debe convencerme de que vale la pena que la sepa.- La reto.- Así que comencemos por usted.- Hizo una pausa.- Si no me equivoco ¿es usted Americana?- Preguntó con cierta curiosidad esperando no equivocarse.

Emma asintió.- ¿Mi acento es tan obvio?

La chica rió y le pareció que un angel reía para ella.- Lamento informarle señorita Bar tender que así es.

La risa fue tan contagiosa que Emma acabo por reír también. - ¿Y qué hace en Inglaterra?

Se puedo decir que estoy en el mundo de las letras…- La dejo con la interrogante a propósito para poder preguntar y saber más de ella.

Y dígame… ¿Cuál es su nombre por cierto? Bueno esa no era mi verdadera pregunta, sino ¿qué la trae aquí?- Le dijo con la sonrisa instalada mientras uno de sus cabellos rebeldes le caían por el rostro, el cual Emma le acomodo.

Disculpe el atrevimiento…- Mencionó la americana.- Un mal de amores con la promesa de encontrar una vida mejor al comenzar de nuevo, soy Emma Swan…- Se quedó un momento pensativa, no podía creer que le había dicho la verdad, pero sentía que podía ser sincera.- ¿Es usted escritora?- Pensó que tal vez fuera una maldición que su vida le recuerden los libros sobre todo de cuentos y eso le hizo temer un poco.

Oh no… No soy tan interesante, soy mejor del tipo que corrige algunos errores y da forma para crear una mejor vida… A los textos por su puesto, soy editora.- Le acabo de clarificar.

Por el contrario es muy interesante.- Dijo Emma enseguida.- Y… ¿tú nombre es?

Edith… Edith Carmichael.- Y así la amistad entre pregunta y pregunta se fue dando al instante.

Storybrooke

Henry por favor vuelve a casa.- La alcaldesa suplicaba en la puerta de los Charming.

David y Mary veían a su nieto y pensaban que ambos estaban sufriendo.- Hijo.- Comenzó David.- Es tu madre.- El chico lo miro con cierto enojo.

Pero luego Mary Margaret continuó.- Tienes que reconciliarte con ella, hablar de cómo te sientes.

El chico bufo exasperado.- Esta bien.- Entonces abrió la puerta y salió.

Déjate de tus lloriqueos madre. ¿Qué quieres? Sabes que no regresaré mientras sigas con ese fulano que no hace más que acostarse con tu hermana engañándote en tus narices. Bueno tal vez lo tengas merecido por la forma en que engañaste a Emma.- Su comentario fue mordaz tanto que le dolió en el alma a la morena.

¿Cómo?- Pregunto aun sin comprender bien.

Si, compruébalo por ti misma. ¿Te dijo que iría al chequeo médico de tu hermanastra? Que tonta has sido madre, qué como lo sé, lo seguí en su anterior cita, iba a verte pero te vi despidiéndote de él, me dio tanto coraje que quería gritarle sus verdades pero entonces lo ví desaparecer en un humo verde, supuse de donde venía, así que me dirigí a los sótanos del hospital, si los escuche. ¿Cómo pudiste cambiar a Emma por esa escoria? Mi abuelo Rumple me clarifico que definitivamente dejo el pueblo. Todo por tu culpa.

Regina estaba consciente que Henry no mentía y en realidad estaba sacando todo su coraje diciendo la verdad, la rabia la inundo, estaba enojada consigo misma, debía hacer algo ya, debía encontrar a Emma.

Sus ojos parecieron quitársele el velo, camino lentamente hacia atrás, como si las palabras de Henry la habían golpeado y en poco tiempo una nube morada la cubrió desaparecido del departamento de los Charming y apareciendo en la tienda de Gold.

¿Dónde estás rata escurridiza?- Dijo completamente convencida que él tuvo algo que ver con la partida de Emma tras la mención de Henry.

¿Qué es lo que quieres Regina?- Salió de detrás del mostrador dirigiéndose a la puerta donde se encontraba la alcaldesa, su mirada era un poco de hastió.

¿Dime donde esta Emma? ¿Qué le has hecho? Si le tocaste algún pelo o tuviste algo que ver con todo esto… Te juro que me las pagarás.- Su tono comenzaba a ser amenazante.

Daño… ¿Yo? Por favor Regina, ¿por qué habría de atribuirme algo que has logrado tú con tanta facilidad?- Le respondió la amenaza de una forma mordaz. – Emma se fue pensando que eras una bruja.

El insulto que le daba su antiguo maestro le dolío, sin embargo no pensaba quedarse cruzada de brazos.- No estoy para tus evasivas, ¿dónde está Emma?

Oh no… Solo he de decir que ella esta donde debe de estar ¿qué no te lo dijo Henry?- Dijo picándole.

¿A qué te refieres?- Pregunto con cierta preocupación.

Oh ya veo, no te lo dijo, pues bien, yo no pienso decírtelo. Lo que si pienso decir es que tu poca capacidad para ver lo real no te dejo avanzar y ver el futuro que tenías, ahora, bueno ahora es tarde.- Esas palabras dejaron a la morena fría.

¿Cómo tarde?- Pero Rumple le abrío la puerta para que se vaya.- Es justo que ya hagas algo por tu vida, si Henry no te hubiera dicho la verdad, estuvieras aun viviendo con el arquero. Un verdadero amor no engaña así, pudiste haber sido muy feliz al lado de la salvadora. Una vez te lo dije, estabas unida con ella. Y lo estarás de por vida, la niña que llevas dentro si es el milagro que Emma esperaba.

Estas mintiendo.- Dijo desesperada Regina sin creerlo.

¿Mentir?… No mí querida Regina Mills. Es una niña y es hija de Emma Swan. Pero ya no puedes hacer nada…

¿A qué te refieres? ¿Por qué dices que no puedo hacer nada?- Volvió a preguntar con más miedo.

Era verdadero amor Regina.- Le sonrió un poco.

No hables del amor que nos tenemos Emma y yo en pasado.- Le ordeno en un arrebato la morena.

Es que es la verdad, así como ocurrió que perdiste tu oportunidad de ser feliz con Robin en su momento y apareció Marian. La salvadora está encontrando un nuevo amor en estos momentos. Tú final feliz ya no se dará.- El asunto fue cortante.

¡No!- Se acercó a Rumple lo tomo de los hombros y lo sacudió un par de veces mientras decía.- ¡Dime donde esta!- Casi como una exigencia. -¡¿Qué hago para recuperarla?!

Oh Regina, ¿qué puedo yo ganar si te digo? ¿Qué trato quieres hacer conmigo?- Le sonrió con cierta satisfacción sabiendo que ya tenía el trato ganado.

Tú magia… No la utilizarás en mi contra sino en mi ayuda.-Dijo mientras aparecía un contrato en sus manos.

Está bien, lo que sea pero debo recuperar a Emma.- Dijo firmando enseguida.

No tanto así, el recuperarla depende de ti, de tus tu veracidad en mostrarle que es amor. Pero te llevaré al lugar al que tienes que ir ya que no está en Storybrooke.

¿Cómo voy a recordar?- Rumple entonces apareció una de las chaquetas de Emma, la color miel.- Póntela, esta hechizada para que recuerdes tu propósito y quien eres. – Entonces desaparecieron en una nube morada para aparecer directo en la cabaña del autor. Al parecer a Rumple en verdad le interesaba que partiera enseguida.

¿Qué hacemos aquí?- Dijo Regina con cierta sorpresa.

Pero al tronar los dedos el mago dejo ver una de las puertas.- Atraviésala y te llevará al lugar donde se encuentra Emma. Quédate y sufre de por vida. Aunque si vas también vas a sufrir.

Oh no Rumple, yo voy por mi Emma.- Entonces sin pensarlo la morena se puso la chaqueta y cruzo la puerta completamente decidida a luchar por el amor de su vida.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos, no crean que me he olvidado de la historia, así que aquí estoy con otro capítulo esperando que les agrade. Aunque bueno, el capítulo pasado era una adaptación de una historia que me pidieron rehacer, pero este será distinto, porque ya todo es mío y aunque lo encuentren algo mmm tranquilo, me ha dado ideas para el siguiente capítulo que es el final.

También quiero agradecer a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de escribir un review o de agregarme a sus favoritos y follows.

Love Girl: Precisamente la magia de las dos cuando se unen es muy fuerte, esa magia la lleva en su vientre Regina, no lo olvides.

LyzzSQ: Pues como ves no está muy fácil, no cayó en sus brazos en cuanto la vio, al contrario le dio su lugar a su actual pareja.

Danex19: Pues que te digo, la actuación de Emma y Regina no es una que me hubiera imaginado, pero la adaptación así era, Regina no es de las que engaña a sus seres queridos desde que se intenta reformar. Emma es una obstinada, si hubiera abandonado a Regina, pero ella llego a Storybrooke buscando el bien de Henry, no lo abandonaría a merced de las locuras de un villano…

Guest: No creo que se pierda el embarazo, aunque creo que tampoco lo disfrutará mucho…

Cota: Creo que como saben mis historias pueden tener muertes… No sé de quién pero puede suceder…

Mills: Definitivamente, el bebé es importante en esta historia, pero además comparto tu sentir debido a los polvos de hadas… Fue de la peor forma que pudieron encontrarle pareja a Regina en la serie.

15marday: Pues sí, ella saboteo su felicidad y ella tiene que luchar por recuperarla. Espero que cuando regresen a Storybrooke no encuentren todo mal, muy mal…

Passenger: Tú sí que me dejas olvidada en mis historias, es bueno verte aparecer en otro review jajajaja, bienvenida, espero que esta otra actualización sea de tu agrado.

Vnat07: Pues que te digo, hasta yo estoy en suspenso, la verdad tengo varios elementos para hacer el tercer capítulo pero no tengo idea de cómo integrarlos, solo sé que quiero que sea caótico. Y sabes que yo también odie a Hood en ese primer capítulo.

Así que bueno mis queridos amigos, ya dejo de escribir de más y les dejo la actualización, no es muy corta, no es muy larga pero tiene muchas pistas de lo que podría haber en el siguiente capítulo.

Los personajes ni OUAT me pertenecen, esta historia no está hecha con afán de lucro, solo por diversión y entretenimiento del lector.

Nos estamos leyendo. No olviden dejar sus comentarios, sus frustraciones, sus emociones y sus recomendaciones. Y si no han leído mis demás historias por favor les invito a hacerlo, inclusive las que no son de OUAT, creo que les pueden gustar.

* * *

 **¿Acaso es Amor Verdadero?**

Capítulo 2. Crudas Realidades.

En algún lugar de Irlanda

La vida fuera de Storybrooke era muy diferente, hacía sentir un tanto perdida a Regina, había unos cuantos años de adelanto tecnológico que como cambian la vida cotidiana, el maldito y mentiroso duende que lleva de nombre Rumpelstinky si que la había hecho y sobre todo ella caído en sus redes como una princesa en apuros, solo por la desesperación.

Si, la mando a la ciudad donde se supone que se encuentra Emma, pero la ciudad no se compara en tamaño a la suya con los ciudadanos del mundo de cuentos. ¿Cómo encontrar a Emma en un lugar como este? Llevaba una maldita semana en ese lugar sin señal de la rubia. Si, se hospedo en el hotel más vistoso y a la vez que le daba más confianza, en el castillo del lugar.

Regina como cualquier mujer embarazada lucía radiante, hermosa, sin embargo estaba en ese lugar sola, sus ojos tenían un velo de melancolía en ese desayunador, la verdad es que llamaba la atención y ella lo sabía, pero prefería no dar importancia a la mirada de los demás y simplemente marcaba los puntos que ya había visitado en el mapa de la ciudad, eso de ser la detective nunca había sido lo suyo, siempre había sido trabajo de Emma o incluso en conjunto ambas, pero sola se le estaba dificultando, como rogaba que surgiera un milagro y encontrará a su amada.

¿Pero cómo iba a suceder algo así? La verdad era que lo merecía, acabo arruinando lo mejor que tenía su vida, su familia. Pues bien, ahora se dirigiría a la parte más visitada por turistas, tal vez tendría suerte buscando en los lugares que no creía que le gustasen como para establecerse a Emma.

Entonces escucho el ruido del recorrer de una silla y que alguien se sentaba en su mesa.- La mesa está ocupada.- Dijo firme y sarcásticamente la morena.

Si, disculpa, sé que está ocupada, pero somos las únicas dos en este desayunador, las demás personas que están en el lugar, trabajan aquí y creo que tú tienes una historia que contar Regina Mills.- Dijo la mujer con un tono ingles elegante, sus palabras sorprendieron a Regina.

Quien doblo su mapa que tenia levantado para examinar los lugares que faltaban por recorrer.- ¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre?- Preguntó inquieta, sus ojos se abrieron pero no mostro miedo, al contrario nadie la iba a amenazar, su mirada era como la de una mujer que lucha ante todo, retadora como siempre.

La rubia que la había sacado de sus cabales le sonrió.- Creo que tienes la costumbre de marcar tus cosas.- Mientras señalaba con un dedo en el mapa el nombre escrito en el mapa.- Oh.- Dijo viendo lo obvio.- Y veo que eres observadora.- Dijo calmándose un poco.- Aún así, ¿qué te hace pensar que tengo una historia que contar?

Bueno, todos tenemos una, soy Edith Carmichael, trabajo como editora de una revista de mujeres, pero a veces hago de escritora columnista. Y cuando eso sucede, escojo personas que se me hacen interesantes. Por ejemplo tú, es raro no ver a una mujer tan interesante sola de vacaciones y más porque estas embarazada, usualmente habría un esposo cuidándote.

La mujer comenzaba a exasperarla. –Mira Chismes a la venta Carmichael, no me interesa contarte mi historia, no me interesa tomar mi desayuno con usted y no me interesa continuar con esta plática porque sí, tengo que cuidar de un bebe por lo cual debo desayunar bien y de ahí tengo cosas que hacer. – Le sonrió.- Pasa un buen día.

La rubia parpadeo un par de veces, nunca pensó que ofendería en alguna forma a Regina, además podían convivir y no desayunar en soledad, sin embargo comprendió. Asintió, por un momento su dulce mirada compadeció a Regina, algo muy fuerte le ha de haber pasado o las hormonas la estaban alterando por el embarazo, cualquiera de las dos posibilidades que le hayan ocurrido era una pena, porque a diferencia de Regina, ella veía las cosas de color de rosa desde que comenzó a salir con Emma Swan.

Tú también Regina, discúlpame.- Dijo con algo de pena. Se levantó y partió a la mesa de al lado de ella, que era de donde había salido para tomar su plato y algo del buffet, al medio día se había quedado de ver con Emma para conocer un poco más la historia del castillo, que prácticamente le había fascinado y es que ese día era el día libre de Emma, de modo que asistiría al recorrido guiado con Edith y quedaron de verse en el Castillo a las once y treinta de la mañana, de modo que no tardaría en llegar.

* * *

En Storybrooke

Muy bien Isaac, ¿sorprendido de verme?- El duende había aparecido en la cabaña donde tenía escondido al autor.- Dijo en su tono tan pintoresco de diablillo apareciendo en una nube morada frente a él.- El trato esta hecho, ninguna de las dos posibles salvadoras se encuentra en Storybrooke. – Si, Rumple comenzaba a hilar los atisbos de futuro que había logrado ver en antaño. - Y he hecho mejoras al hechizo de protección de Regina, si piensa que podrá regresar con su conocimiento de la protección.- Sonrió maquiavélicamente.- Pues no.- Dijo casi con un saltito de sus tantos quebreteos de diablillo que siempre tiene al asumirse el antiguo Rumple del bosque encantado y no el Sr. Gold.

Isaac comenzó a verlo con extrañeza.- ¿Y lo que quieres es…?- La verdad es que él comenzaba a tener dudas de que quería el villano si ya lo tenía todo solucionado.

Escribir una nueva historia, ¿no es obvio?- Dijo hablando con las manos haciendo un medio circulo hacia afuera mientras lo mencionaba.

¡Pero si ya tienes ganado al pueblo! ¡No hay nadie más poderoso que el oscuro!- Dijo sorprendido el autor.

Entonces todo ese encanto con las manos y baileteo que le hacen parecer inofensivo desapareció.- ¿Tú crees que quiero acabar como el oscuro?- Dijo casi gruñendo mientras su rostro se pegaba al del autor amenazadoramente.- ¿Acaso crees que no quiero conservar mi corazón?- Y es que le preocupaba dejar de amar todo y perder o lastimar a Belle. No quería perderla y sabía que su final si seguía siendo un villano era ese. Al ver la duda y el temor del autor, bufo, volvió a dejar el espacio personal de Isaac y negó.- Quiero seguir siendo yo con el poder del oscuro, sin que mi corazón muera. Quiero que los villanos podamos tener todo lo que un héroe puede tener, quiero que tengamos un final feliz. Aunque eso implique que algunos héroes tengan que sufrir un poco.

Rumple sonrió mientras comenzó a recorrer caminando la cabaña, siempre rodeando al autor como si fuera un gato rodeando al ratón.- Nada del otro mundo, así que siéntete libre de comenzar a escribir, pero si no quieres, bueno… No creo que entienda, además reconozco en ti algo que ni tú mismo ves, pero mi querido autor, tú también eres un villano… ¿Qué no mereces un final feliz?

* * *

En el Castillo en algún lugar de Irlanda.

Para cuando termino de desayunar Regina se dio cuenta que ya estaba sola en el desayunador, solo con unos cuantos trabajadores del hotel, regresó a su habitación a terminar de arreglarse e ir por sus cosas para no regresar en todo el día, bajo nuevamente encaminándose a la salida cuando vio completamente cambiada a la señorita Carmichael en la puerta recibiendo a la rubia que tanto había buscado.

Parpadeo un par de veces, al verlas separarse de ese beso largo y sin duda tierno que se habían dado ambas rubias, poco a poco una vena fue aflorando en su rostro, sintió su sangre hervir, se decidió a encarar esto de una vez por todas. Camino en dirección de ellas.

Su aspecto comenzaba a dar miedo, era más un reflejo de la reina malvada.- Te amo.- Escucho decir a Emma a Edith mientras se separaban.- Eso es algo que también me decías a mi tan a menudo que resulta irrisorio volvértelo a escuchar pero diciéndolo a otra persona, ¿no crees que suena falso debido a la rapidez con que cambias tu sentir Emma Swan?

Las palabras fueron un impacto inmediato en las rubias, Emma abrió muy grandes los ojos viendo hacia Regina. Edith por otra parte, se volteo quedando cerca de Emma aun muy impactada, entonces hilo las palabras de su ahora novia cuando la conoció. "Ella estaba ahí por una desilusión, lo que quiere decir que… Emma partió con el corazón roto, su ex novia está embarazada, un engaño cruel".

¡Regina! ¿Qué haces aquí? – Su sorpresa seguía siendo grande y como todo Charming agarrado de sorpresa, usualmente quedan atontados un par de minutos sin poder reaccionar. Entonces Regina no se le fue ese instante, sabía que debía aprovecharlo para no tomar a Emma con la guardia alta.

Vine por ti, a recuperar mi familia.- Edith abría mucho los ojos pensando "¿cómo se le puede ocurrir algo así?" Así que no dudo en intervenir.- Disculpa Regina, no dudo que morías por encontrar a Emma, era evidente en el desayunador que marcabas sitios posibles, no dudo que te importe, pero debes entender que Emma te ha superado, es evidente que si la buscas es que no fue culpa de ella y más en tu situación actual, creo que es mejor que intentes dialogar con el padre de tu bebé. Además no es el lugar…

Tienes razón Chismes Carmichael. Emma vamos acompañame, hay una buena razón por la que estoy aquí. Creo que hablaremos más tranquilas en mi habitación.- Emma miro a Edith y luego a Regina, tomo la mano de su ahora novia y dijo en tono firme.- Ella viene conmigo, no pienso ocultarle nada y menos por ti.

Pero es que esto es personal…- Emma la vio con fiereza.- No me importa que tan personal sea para ti, ella viene porque ahora forma parte de mi vida y no pienso ocultarle nada.- Edith se sintió un poco aliviada, ella no tenía ese magnetismo que poseía Regina, ni la belleza. En esas cosas no se podía comparar, pero una cosa estaba segura, lo que sentía por Emma era muy sincero y no la lastimaría por nada del mundo y creo que eso era algo que valoraba la rubia. Sin embargo una parte de ella tenía miedo, porque en algo tenía razón Regina, "¿en verdad Emma había olvidado a su Ex?"

Así en un silencio incomodo Regina acepto y subieron a su habitación, que sin duda era una con mejor vista. Una vez dentro y con puerta cerrada Emma fue quien inicio la conversación.- ¿Podrías ir al punto Regina? Que teníamos planes hoy Edith y yo…- Esas palabras sonaron algo vacías, sin emoción alguna y eso ocasiono dudas en las otras dos mujeres que estaban con la salvadora.

Hable con Rumple, el te ha tendido una trampa para que te marches de Storybrooke Emma.- La rubia solo negó.- El no tuvo que tenderme una trampa, lo que tú hiciste fue suficiente para que quisiera huir de Storybrooke, tú fuiste la causante, no eches tus culpas a otros Regina.- Regina cerró los ojos y negó y suspiro.

Lamento haberte engañado con Robin, pero deberías conocer todo el panorama Emma.- Entonces miro a Edith, ella la incomodaba, pero no tenia opción, sin embargo su rubia rival se había mantenido al margen callada, solo tomando de la mano a Emma. Cosa que la encendía, pero tenía que dar crédito que era prudente.

No me interesa y si eso vienes a decirme, ahórrate las explicaciones por favor, suficiente tuve con encontrarlos juntos y el presumiendo de su paternidad.- Regina negó.- Él no es el padre…- Las otras dos mujeres que escuchaban a Regina abrieron mucho los ojos sorprendidas, "¿había un tercero en cuestión?" Se pregunto Edith.

Emma… Es tu hija… Si es una niña…- Regina la vio esperanzada.- Es un milagro producido por el amor verdadero, ¿qué como lo sé? Es lo que te he querido decir desde que te vi, Rumple fue quien me lo dijo, así como me dijo que sufriría porque tú estarías con alguien más. Pero tú no puedes amar a alguien más si lo que me dijiste a mi era sincero y yo creo que lo era si nuestro amor pudo ocasionar tal milagro. No hay mayor prueba de que nos amamos.

El silencio por parte de Emma fue sepulcral. Edith sin embargo comenzó a cuadrar cosas, cosas que había olvidado y que ahora comenzaban a tener sentido para ella.- ¿Eres la salvadora?- Preguntó a Emma. Esta de inmediato volteó a ver a su novia.- ¿Cómo sabes ese término?

Yo pensé que todo era un sueño o una mala broma… Yo… como sabes soy editora… Mucho tiempo intente ser escritora pero bueno… Dijo que mi corazón era el ideal para componer muchas cosas.- Emma cada vez entendía menos. - ¿Dijo? ¿Quién?

Regina también comenzó a poner atención.- Muy joven comencé a ir a terapia porque todos me veían como una joven enloquecida… Una joven que creía que podía escribir vidas… Porque vi magia en una pluma… Yo, acudí a una entrevista, tenía unos 17 años, me sentía muy competente para escribir, el anciano que me entrevistó me dio a escoger una pluma, me dijo que estaba contratando escritores que creyeran en lo increíble, pero yo aunque creía, era muy joven necesitaría mucha más responsabilidad y no tener que depender de mis padres, me dijo que volviera cuando sea mayor, pero que si lo hacía después de tener todos los puestos cubiertos, mi corazón era muy especial y bueno, tal vez podría tener un puesto de Editor, pues la salvadora algún día necesitaría mi ayuda.

Evidentemente al contarle a mi familia toda mi experiencia mágica se asustaron, me dieron por loca y estuve mucho tiempo bajo medicamento, luego cuando deje de hablar de ello, cuando me convencieron de que todo había sido un sueño concluí mi carrera y bueno soy editora en una revista como te conté. Pero… ¿Tú eres la salvadora?- Preguntó con cierto nerviosismo ya que sus recuerdos más horribles estaban cobrando vida.

Emma paso uno de sus brazos por detrás de su espalda y la abrazó atrayéndola hacia ella para hacerla sentir protegida.- Una vez lo fui…- Edith comenzó a llorar, sus lagrimas se deslizaron silenciosamente.- No estaba loca…

Al parecer no Carmichael.- Mencionó Regina.- Pero eso no hace que tú seas el amor de Emma.- Entonces Edith al escuchar esas palabras se limpió las lágrimas.- ¿Tú eres la reina malvada?

Por un momento Regina se sintió incomoda ante ese apelativo. Pero eso fue parte de su vida.- Si, yo fui la reina malvada hasta que Emma apareció en mi vida. ¿Sabes algo más?

Se… Yo bueno, no estoy segura, pero ¿dices que el bebé que llevas es de Emma?- Regina asintió.- Creo que es verdad Emma…- Dijo con cierto pesar la editora. Ya que al parecer ella podía ayudar a Emma a encontrar su camino, pero eso significaría perderla.

La salvadora miraba de una a otra mujer.- Firme un contrato con Rumple para poder salir sin olvidar Emma, el puede controlar todos mis hechizos mágicos, de esa forma puede parecer que yo estoy apoyándolo. Puede alterarlos a diestra y siniestra, el no nos quiere en Storybrooke, sabes que algo planeaba desde hace mucho. Por favor, regresa conmigo, nuestra familia está en peligro a merced de Rumple.

Emma indudablemente estaba en una encrucijada de creer o no creer, conocía Rumple, de hecho ella le dio la oportunidad de dejar a Storybrooke a su merced, dado que ya no tendría salvadora, el otro hecho importante es que tenia sentimientos fuertes por Regina a pesar del pasado pero ahora existía Edith en su vida y ella realmente en poco tiempo había logrado colarse en su corazón de forma dulce.

Emma miro a Regina, para luego sonreír a Edith.- Se que tengo un deber con la gente de Storybrooke… Mis seres queridos se encuentran ahí y yo… huí cobardemente en lugar de enfrentarme a mis problemas, si, al parecer mis viejos hábitos tomaron control sobre mi y no debí haberlo permitido por muy herida que este, mis hijos pueden sufrir… Si, Regina y yo no solo tenemos este bebé en común, tenemos un hijo mayor y bueno están mis padres… Debí haber pensado mejor, pensé que Henry, mi hijo, pronto estaría fuera del pueblo, pero no me di cuenta que él podría no salir si lo dejo a merced de un villano.

Edith la miraba entendiendo lo que quería decirle.- Debes regresar a ese lugar…- Dijo con algo de tristeza mientras acariciaba su mejilla. Para Regina todo era incomodo. Era como si todo su mundo se desmoronara y ella no pudiera hacer mucho.- Emma, perdóname…- Dijo nuevamente Regina interrumpiéndolas.

Regina, todos cometemos errores, no te juzgo, las razones por que lo hiciste no me interesan, lo hiciste y punto, nuestra situación no es la misma. Me haré responsable de mis hijos, pero no creo que tú y yo formemos una pareja. Tengo a alguien que me hace sentir su amor latente y está muerta de miedo por mis elecciones. Y es una gran persona sabes…

Regina las miraba y pensaba "yo también tengo miedo de tus elecciones Swan". Pero Emma veía a Edith a los ojos.- ¿Me apoyas en esta aventura?- La chica sonrió.- Siempre. – Mucho más alegre Emma volvió la mirada a Regina.- Creo que es hora de volver.

La morena sintió un par de patadas de su bebé, instantáneamente acarició su vientre sientiendose la mujer más sola, sin embargo solo asintió al comentario de su amada. Estaba perdonada pero no la había recuperado.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todos, lamento la demora, pero es que enferme y además en el trabajo he estado saliendo tarde porque nos tienen estudiando para una certificación, de modo que bueno, no he tenido mucho tiempo que digamos, pero aquí estoy con el final de la historia :D.

Agradezco a Mahylan-1992, a Mills, a 15marday, a lucerosalvatierra96, a Passenger, a CarlaMills, a slj, a LyssEQ y a Vnat07 por sus valiosos comentarios, sin duda Emma tendría que identificar el verdadero amor… Así que bueno… Espero que el giro que va a dar esta historia les agrade… Realmente es un capítulo bastante Irónico como su titulo.

Ya saben esto es una adaptación de historia aunque desde el capítulo 2 me toco a mi ya ponerle de mi cosecha y ni los personajes de Once Upon a Time ni esta misma me pertenece y la historia no está hecha con algún afán de lucro solo por diversión.

* * *

 **¿Acaso es Verdadero Amor?**

Capítulo 3. Irónico.

Storybrooke en la Actualidad

Las cosas en Storybrooke no habían sido muy buenas para la gente de Storybrooke cuando sus dos pilares no estaban en casa. Lo primero que sucedió fue que las reinas de la oscuridad habían tomado el poder de Storybrooke y ni Mary Margaret ni David habían podido con ellas, ¿consecuencias? Muchas.

La primera es que el autor había huido del lugar con el auto de Cruella, su auto en realidad, dejando varadas a las brujas en Storybrooke. El asunto era que Cruella había tomado el poder del pueblo como gobernante, Maleficent no quería más que ver pagar a Mary Margaret y a David por haberla apartado de su hija, cuyo juez para ello era precisamente Úrsula.

Las cosas no iban bien con los héroes y todos en el pueblo pensaban que era por la falta de la Salvadora y de la reina malvada como gobernante y este pequeño punto se les hacia irónico que sintieran esto.

Sin embargo que el pueblo conociera la terrible verdad oculta de la familia Charming no había sido un impacto favorable para ellos, ya que… Si no podían confiar en sus héroes no podían confiar en nadie… De modo que se dejaban controlar. Y esto fue muy alarmante.

Los fieles amigos de los Charming, fueron encarcelados junto con ellos como rebeldes. Pero el punto era que Maleficent en algún punto de su vida en el bosque encantado había encontrado su final feliz al saber que tendría un hijo y se lo arrebataron, la redención de un villano fue cortada por los héroes.

La juez Úrsula había sentenciado a los Charming a muerte. Rumple sin embargo no había tomado papel en todo ello y Henry su nieto tampoco, aunque se moría por apoyar a sus abuelos maternos. Rumple se había quedado en un estado neutral para su bien y el del muchacho y de hecho cuando las cosas se vieron mal él mismo fue con los Charming para decir que él se encargaría de su nieto.

Lo que no sabía ninguno de los Charming es que el autor no huyo sin antes escribir su obra y llevársela con él. La cual ponía al Oscuro a la cabeza de todo Storybrooke.

Abuelo… No podemos dejar que maten a mis otros abuelos… Mi tío se quedaría sin nadie que lo vea, salvo por las hadas, pero estas fueron vencidas por el hada mayor… Maleficent, a mi no me lo dejan quedar por ser menor de edad y además ¡no voy a dejar que maten a mis abuelos, los amo y son parte de mi como lo eres tú!- Dijo el chico desesperado por la ayuda de su abuelo paterno. - ¿Por qué no has tomado partido?

Porque yo a esas tres mujeres les he hecho daño y si yo no actúo con cautela, no solo el pequeño Neal quedará solo, también tú.- Dijo serio mientras buscaba algo en su tienda.

Al escuchar esto, al chico se le iluminó el rostro.- ¿Ósea que estas planeando algo? – Dijo emocionado.

Creo mi querido Henry, que tu ingenio no lo sacaste por el lado materno.- Le sonrió mientras sacaba un objeto de un estuche.

* * *

Vuelo hacia Nueva York

Dada la urgencia de las chicas que quisieron tomar el primer vuelo disponible hacia Nueva York, solo encontraron asientos en una sola fila en la clase turista precisamente en una de las salidas de emergencia donde los asientos son del todo incómodos pues no se pueden reclinar y que extrañamente se sienten más juntos.

Para las tres chicas era irónico, pues los vuelos son de muchas, muchas horas para cruzar un continente a otro. La distribución de las chicas fue objetiva, Emma no permitiría que Edith y Lana estén juntas de modo que le pidió a su ahora novia que tomara el asiento de la ventanilla, ella tomo el asiento de en medio y por supuesto argumento que el pasillo para una mujer embarazada sería mucho más cómodo.

El vuelo fue nocturno, las primeras horas Edith y Emma estuvieron jugando con sus manos, lanzándose miradas algunas tiernas y otras ardientes, platicaban de la vida de ambas para conocerse mejor. Cosas comunes en amores que apenas nacen y quieren saber que tanto se tiene en común.

Todo ese tiempo Regina pasó un infierno, en muchos comentarios de ambas su mente recreaba un comentario sarcástico referente a x situación que comentaban. Siempre había sido así con cada uno de los pretendientes de la rubia. La gran diferencia que ya no era vista con buenos ojos por Emma y no podía simplemente expresarlos tan a la ligera.

Las manos de la morena de vez en cuando se entrelazaban crispándose, era de lo más irónico de lo que le había pasado en su vida, exceptuando el hecho de que su príncipe azul resulto ser princesa y que por si fuera poco era hija de lo que fue hace mucho tiempo su archienemiga.

El hecho era que Regina se sentía cada vez más y más deprimida, tal vez esto era debido a las hormonas enloqueciéndola…. No… La hormona loca que la tenía con una vena atravesada se llamaba Metiche Carmichael. De modo que fingió que el embarazo la cansaba demasiado como para quedarse dormida y no verlas, aunque las escuchaba.

Pero lo que definitivamente era cierto es que ni la Rubia ni ella se acostumbraban a el horario Europeo tan fácil y para la señorita Carmichael la noche era noche y aun sin querer acabo dormida apoyada en el hombro de la rubia que la miraba dormir y de vez en cuando también pasaba la mirada a Regina.

El hecho era es que la salvadora estaba completamente dividida y sin saber qué hacer, de Regina tenía dudas de todo y no solo porque la editora le dijo que el bebé era suyo creía que lo sea, de hecho, algo le hacía sentir que así era. Tal vez era la conexión de la sangre que siempre llama, fue algo parecido lo que paso con Mary Margaret y ella, que sin lugar a duda su mamá la acogió cuando nadie más lo hizo.

Tratando de no despertar a ninguna de las dos mujeres se movió un poco para tocar el vientre de la morena. Las manos de esta se encontraban reposadas sobre este, de modo que fue un tanto difícil pasar desapercibida, lo que no sabía la rubia era que Regina estaba despierta sintiendo como la acariciaba.

Y entonces en mucho pero mucho tiempo al menos desde que Regina había llegado a Europa, una patada se dejo sentir, cosa que hizo abrir mucho los ojos a la rubia que se le lleno de emoción su pecho y su primer reacción fue ver a Regina a los ojos.

La morena y ella cruzaron sus miradas y entre la confusión creyeron ver algo de amor en cada una de sus miradas. - ¿Fue…?- Dijo sin poder articular bien la pregunta. Y Regina sonriendo asintió.- Parece que te reconoce… En todo este tiempo en Europa no lo había hecho.

Emma por un momento se perdió en la mirada de Regina y en su sonrisa llena de ternura y le sonrió ampliamente.- ¿Has pensado en algún nombre?- Preguntó para comenzar a tener una plática neutral pero que a la vez le concerniese.

Si… Ya sé cuál será su nombre…- Por un momento la rubia cambio su mirada a una de molestia.- ¿No crees que debes consultarlo conmigo?- Si, ambas comenzaban a tener sus piques entre ellas.- Su nombre será Miracle.- Lo dijo con un tono autoritario tras la pregunta reproche que había comentado Emma. Pero al escuchar el nombre no pudo evitar sonreír.- Tienes razón, Miracle es un nombre perfecto para ella… ¿Si está confirmado que es un ella verdad?- La morena asintió.- Es lo más lógico ¿no crees? Fue producto de dos cromosomas X.- Emma sonrió sonrojándose un poco.- Cierto…

Y sin palabras salvo por miradas y caricias dirigidas hacia su hija. Emma sintió como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado para ellas y la ilusión de tener una hija con la morena reviviera. Algo de ellas dos, pero no podía olvidar ese hecho, la había herido mucho y su ahora novia se estaba empeñando en curarla, la cosa era que Emma se sentía tan dividida, que después de gran parte de la noche fantaseando con su hija con la madre de esta, decidió excusarse con decir que se estaba acostumbrando al horario Europeo y volver a mirar a Edith acomodándose como si fuera a dormir.

Regina notó que la rubia se sentía dividida, pero ella no era tan malvada como para después de haber hecho lo que hizo, forzarla a amarla solo porque tendrían una hija. Ella creía firmemente que con solo mostrarle que ella la amaba y que estaban esperando un hijo era motivo suficiente para que la perdonase pero no que la hiciera volver y solo si Emma aun albergaba amor por ella lo haría y no forzaría su decisión, se lo debía.

El vuelo llego en la mañana, todo había vuelto a la normalidad para Edith y Emma, con su amor floreciendo, sin embargo la primera notaba a Emma diferente y lo único diferente era que la rubia pensaba mucho en la química que hubo entre su pequeño Milagro y sus dos madres.

El resto del camino a Storybrooke fue mucho más fácil, la renta de un automóvil y luego llegar al lugar tan conocido por las próximas madres, el límite de Storybrooke, que al cruzarle no ocurrió nada, no encontraron el pueblo, no nada… De modo que regresaron para ver qué era lo que había pasado.

* * *

Limites de Storybrooke

¿Qué demonios pasó? ¿Si era esa la marca cierto?- Refiriéndose al árbol que conocía la rubia. Pues era la que lo había pasado más veces y por supuesto la que había creado el lugar también conocía el límite.- Si… Esa era… Rumple…

¿Rumple qué?- Preguntó toda enojada la rubia. Mientras la inglesa solo veía la una a la otra para luego mirar en su bolso una pequeña libreta y una pluma algo rara.- Emma…

No ahora no…. ¿Rumple qué?- Volvió a preguntar a la morena.- Nos ha exiliado… Recuerda que utilizó mi magia y definitivamente solo tuvo que hacer que salgamos para que no pongamos un pie más…

Pero es tu magia… Puedes hacer algo…¡Haz algo!- Exigió la rubia. La morena doblo los ojos pues a veces le parecía una niña chiquita y Edith intentaba llamar la atención de ambas siendo ignorada.- Lo intentaré…- Dijo Regina. Aunque por alguna razón sabía que no funcionaria. De modo que salió del auto. Levanto sus manos como queriendo alzar la barrera en el límite de la ciudad, sus manos al introducirse en la barrera sintieron el fluir de la magia y humo morado se elevó hacia el cielo en una gran cantidad debilitándola, pero al tiempo que esto pasaba, un rayo negro se impacto en la morena lanzándola fuertemente contra el cofre del auto y haciendo que rebotara hacia el suelo, un grito de dolor se escucho y las dos rubias en el auto que solo miraban atentas corrieron hacia la morena que se encontraba retorciéndose y tomándose el vientre.

Mi bebé….mi bebé…- Decía entre gritos ahogados. Las dos rubias salieron disparadas del auto en dirección de Regina quien tenía rota la fuente y el bebé se le venía.- Oh por Dios…- Dijo Emma.- ¿Va a abortar?- Los nervios de la rubia eran evidentes.

Aaaaarg….- Los gritos de Regina dejaron paralizada a la salvadora que tenía su mano en su vientre. Edith sin embargo, miro a Emma y le dio una bofetada.- ¡Despierta, está en labor de parto! ¡Ayúdame, busca la manta que traía el auto en el asiento trasero y la navaja que vi en la guantera!

La editora intento tomar las manos de Regina y hacerla respirar a un ritmo para luego indicarle que puje.- ¿Cómo sabes esto?- Preguntó la rubia al ver que estaba ayudando a tener a su bebé.- ¿Qué como sé de esas cosas? Después de que mis "tratamientos" surtieron efecto, me dediqué a no estar tanto en casa y una de las cosas que aprendí es a ser para-médica. Nunca pensé que lo utilizaría de esta forma y en esta situación.

Regina estaba comenzando a quedar morada, no solo por el esfuerzo sino por tener que soportar a esa mujer en uno de los momentos más importantes de su vida.- ¡Puja!- Volvió a ordenar la editora.-¡QUÉ…CREES…QUÉ…HAGOOOO… CASTRAICHEL!- Dijo pujando con toda su fuerza la morena.

Por un momento Emma no pudo evitar sonreír por lo sucedido, más cuando se escucho el llanto de Miracle en plena carretera, la editora corto el cordón umbilical y la cubrió con la manta que había traído Emma, limpiándola con uno de los extremos. Para luego entregársela a Regina.- Es una hermosa, peloncita de ojo oscuro.

Emma no sabía ni que hacer su rostro estaba embobado por la escena y una sonrisota que se ensanchaba con cada balbuceo de su hija.

Edith se alejo dejándola a solas, suspiró, mientras veía la escena de ambas decir cuánto amaban a su hija y se presentaban con ella. Tragó un poco de saliva y se odio un poco por interrumpirlas. –Oigan esta vez no me manden a volar… Felicidades en verdad es una hermosa niña… Pero la razón por la que les quería interrumpir es esta.- Introdujo la mitad de su cuerpo al vehículo, alcanzó su libreta de apuntes y una pluma. Saliendo nuevamente y mirándolas con un tanto de melancolía tomó la decisión.- Puedo ayudarlas… Puedo hacer correcciones a su historia… El aprendiz cuando me reclutó me dijo que debía tomar decisiones importantes para el bien de los personajes de cuentos.

Emma por un momento no comprendió que decía, hasta que la vio acercarse y darle un beso que le supo a despedida.- Fue muy lindo conocerte Emma, se que sientes algo por mi y si lo dejamos avanzar será algo muy lindo y duradero… Yo también siento mucho por ti, pero prefiero no tengas que dividirte de tu familia, Miracle va a necesitar a sus madres juntas.

Las cejas de la rubia se juntaron y negó un poco.- Edith tú no puedes dejarme.- Dijo casi en un susurro suplicante. Pero la editora solo le sonrió.- No voy a dejarte… Voy a estar siempre contigo cuidando de ti… Y de todos los personajes… Esa es mi misión, darles nuevas oportunidades.

¿Por qué no intentan combinar su magia? Sus intervenciones juntas han creado milagros…- Sugirió la editora mientras comenzaba a escribir la historia del nacimiento de Miracle, cosa que es historia que cualquier autor podría escribir para documentar, pero a diferencia de ellos ella podía escribir frases o cambiar partes para mejorar la fluidez de la historia. "Emma miró a Regina y a su hija y sintió que su corazón no podía estar más lleno de amor por ellas, dándose cuenta de su verdadero sentir".

La rubia se acercó a ambas.- ¿Estas lista?- La morena asintió. Ambas mujeres levantaron sus manos y una energía blanca y otra morada comenzaron a carcomer la barrera protectora hasta colarse y destruir el artefacto que en el suelo hacia que la magia de Regina no funcionase, uno que el mismo Rumple había encontrado en uno de los mundos de cuentos que con anterioridad había visitado y de los cuales, se había servido para depositar el permiso de identificar la magia de Regina para no pueda hacer nada para entrar nuevamente. "La piedra roja".

Al suceder esto, todas pudieron ver Storybrooke, Emma ayudo a Regina a levantarse con cuidado mientras esta protegía a su niña, las ahora cuatro integrantes del milagro subieron al automóvil y se adentraron al pintoresco pueblo. Pero al llegar a la calle principal no les fue difícil ver una turba de gente y a Cruella gritando que tiren de los banquillos, el hecho era es que estaban por colgar a Mary Margaret y David, pero al momento que les quitaban el apoyo, Emma y Regina lanzaron un ataque cortando las cuerdas.

Entonces Emma bajo del automóvil.- Tal parece que si me tomo unas vacaciones, la seguridad en este lugar se vuelve un caos.- Las reinas de la oscuridad intentaron atacar, más Edith continuaba escribiendo. "La presencia de la salvadora animo al pueblo a revelarse a la opresión de las villanas".

Inesperadamente la gente comenzó a lanzarles cosas ahuyentándolas hasta que Maleficent tomo su forma de Dragón y comenzó a formar fuego en su garganta para atacar a los padres de la salvadora. Pero esta la enfrento con un rayo mágico que bloqueo el fuego del dragón.- Ellos me alejaron de mi hijo… Ni siquiera sé si es una niña o un niño… Solo sé que era inocente y se quedo indefenso.

Puedo apoyarte a encontrarlo.- Grito Emma. – Puedo hacerlo, solo cálmate.- La dragona volvió a su forma humana, esas sencillas palabras eran todo lo que necesitaba, solo necesitaba el apoyo de un héroe para reunirla con su cría.

Regina sin embargo buscaba pistas de Rumple, no estaba en todo ese alboroto, de modo que se alejo de toda esa gente y lo encontró en su tienda, buscando los tratos que había firmado. Para su asombro lo encontró rompiéndolos.

¿Vienes a saldar cuentas querida?- Preguntó el cocodrilo.

Precisamente Oscuro.- Mencionó la alcaldesa.- Pensé que querías el poder… el poder de dominar Storybrooke.

Por favor Regina… ¿Qué parte no entendiste? Desde que te advertí de la maldición cuando creaste Storybrooke y que me aseguré a tener un lugar privilegiado en el nuevo mundo que creaste… Te advertí que tenías una conexión con la salvadora…

Logré después de ver tus dudas hilar los fragmentos de futuro que vi… Solo jugando con crueldad contigo pude hacerte entender que tu amor verdadero era Emma Swan… Irónicamente una mujer, hija de tu entonces enemiga… Y ningún polvo mágico te llevo a ella…- Dijo en tono firme el cocodrilo.

Si no pasabas todo esto… No ibas a encontrar tu final feliz, tú una villana con un final feliz, prueba de que cada uno de nosotros puede tenerlo… Si no hubieras ido tras Emma, no hubieras encontrado al Editor que puede componer nuestras historias… Solo tú creaste este mundo y solo tú podías traer a alguien que lo componga.- Y dicho esto, la morena comprendió las intenciones desde el principio de su antiguo maestro.

Fue así que poco a poco con la ayuda de la editora las cosas en Storybrooke mejoraron, los villanos fueron encontrando finales que les hicieron sentir felices y acabaron no siendo villanos y los héroes sé regocijaban ante el milagro que trajo Miracle ante su nacimiento, un mundo lleno de verdadero amor.

 **FIN**


End file.
